


[Podfic] chicago is so two years ago

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Soul Bond, Trope Bingo Round 3, dogowner fic gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you zig, baby, I will zag.</p><p>Or: the one where Kaner and Tazer realize they named their dogs after each other, so they're kind of screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] chicago is so two years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chicago is so two years ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152424) by [Fireblasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireblasts/pseuds/Fireblasts). 



> Thanks to Fireblasts for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of chicago is so two years ago, by Fireblasts. (for my "telepathy" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/chicago%20is%20so%20two%20years%20ago.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/chicago%20is%20so%20two%20years%20ago.m4b)


End file.
